Several next generation sequencing technologies are available for fast and economical determination of a genome's entire sequence. Typically, a library of template nucleic acids is prepared from a target genomic DNA sample prior to sequencing. The sample preparation usually includes a DNA fragmentation step that breaks the larger DNA strands into smaller DNA fragments that are more amenable to next generation sequencing technologies. Oftentimes adaptors are attached to the ends of the DNA fragments, which can be accomplished by DNA end repair followed by adaptor ligation, or more recently by using a transposome system. The use of transposomes, which is a complex of a transposase and transposon sequences, allows for simultaneous genomic fragmentation and adaptor ligation of fragments thereby simplifying library preparation. Library preparation methods are typically labor intensive and require several hands-on steps at different stages. Therefore, a need exists for more efficient stream-lined library preparation methods.